Memories Riddled With Guilt
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Random pairing generator... I decided to take the challenge... and I had some sugar... it's happened before! Ah dinnae ken if yer willin' ta read i' tho...


Hat: Sugar high + random pairing generator = ONE-SHOT!... a disturbing... one-shot...

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**_

* * *

Coricopat bites his lips, staring mournfully at the old she-cat. Her coat is torn and stained with sand and she has a limp in her walk that breaks his heart. Memories float to the surface but he manages to keep them to himself and not let his twin sister, Tantomile, see. Lips against his, gentle paws caressing his face, warm dark brown eyes gazing into his very soul. His heart aches and flutters at the memories as he watches the battered queen reach desperately for acceptance.

_You should've never left us!... never left me,_ the male mystic thinks, his lips tingling at the thought of her.

He turns with his sister away from her and he notices the hurt look in her eyes, the utter betrayal. He can't help it, the entire tribe as turned their back to her, so he must. Their secret can't be found out. Besides, it's not like she didn't betray him. She left, it was her own fault. But still, every fiber of his being wants to reach out and touch her, to feel her kiss at least one more time. Those gorgeous eyes hold pain that he wish he can take from her, wish he could've prevented, but he couldn't. She brought this on herself.

Tantomile gives him a look, wondering why he's feeling such grief, but he shakes his head and silently assures her it's nothing.

His blue eyes glance at Old Deuteronomy and bitter guilt stabs his heart. He's betrayed their leader in a worse way than even Macavity ever did. Coricopat fell in love with his mate and had plenty of passionate nights with her. He shakes such thoughts from his mind and concentrates his efforts on not turning to look at her.

Then she started singing. Immediately his heart is being played by this glamorous cat while her beautiful voice floats into the air. He feels that others are starting to turn around and he turns around as well to look at the she-cat that's been torturing him internally practically since the Jellicle Ball began.

He remembers her being so alone, what with her mate being the Protector, and in the cover of darkness with only the moonlight softly illuminating the forbidden couple as she passed down her experience to him. Oh, he was so eager, but he shouldn't have been, none of it should have happened. And when Deuteronomy confronted her about a possible affair she kept her muzzle shut and didn't give away the male mystic and their relationship.

_I love you, I always have, Bella,_ the black and white tom thinks as he gazes at her beautiful face, still the most amazing face he'd seen in his life even with life having beaten her down. His heart pounds in his chest when she looks in his direction with a softness in her eyes that he'd yearned for, for a long time, so only he could see and no one else.

_You're nothing but a minging piece of cack,_ some part of him says, a part that took a page from Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots' books for when they got into arguments (though they keep quiet nowadays).

In his heart of hearts, Coricopat knows that this is true. When everyone gathers to touch her he and his twin reach out to her and she, as he taught her, brushes her aura against his tenderly and his eyes flutter close for a second as he relishes in the contact, however brief it may be, and then opens his eyes to find her walking her way up the the Heaviside Layer. His heart soars, glad of her acceptance and how she has the honor of going up to the Heaviside Layer.

_I'll see you again,_ she whispers in her mind.

He hopes so, he hopes that maybe they'll be able to be together without secrecy one day, in another life, but all he can do is hope.

* * *

HAT: ...

Coricopat: *glares at me*

HAT: *holds up hands* I dinnai wha' 'appened wi' yon yin!

Coricopat: I'm gonna kill you.

HAT: Och! Yer no' ginnai dae i' noo!

Coricopat: Review while I punish her. *pulls out Jenny's needles*

HAT: I'mma dauner ta tha loch noo... *runs off* THA' RANDOM GENERATOR MADE ME DAE I'!


End file.
